Bad Luck, Thy Name is Bella
by Lady Persephone
Summary: Bella just can't seem to catch a break. Single, out of a job and about to lose her apartment, Bella is ready to give up. However, will one fateful meeting at the coffee shop give her a reason to start living again? ExB eventually AU


Hello all, this is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if you would take a minute to review and tell me how I did! Reviews motivate me to update faster!

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter--please keep in mind, this is only a prologue

disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

Enjoy :)

**Bad Luck, Thy name is Bella**

"Oh for fuck's sake!" My brand new trousers were now soaked up to the knee in suspicious looking puddle water. "Stupid potholes." I mumbled moodily as I lifted myself out of the unusually deep puddle and ducked under a nearby overhang to avoid the characteristically dreary Seattle rain. "Only a few more blocks," I reassured myself halfheartedly. Sure, it'd be easier to grab a cab, but the few bucks in my pocket were being saved for a coveted mug of steamy liquid crack at my favorite coffee house only a few short minutes away. I braced myself for the sheet of rain that would assault me as soon as I left the shelter of the overhang. I had not, however, braced myself for a tidal wave. A reckless, speedy silver volvo rode too close to the curb and drenched me in the same murky puddle water I had become acquainted with only minutes earlier. I let out a shrill scream and stamped my foot in frustration. My name is Bella Swan and this is the story of my life.

**Prologue**

"Well don't you look all bright and bushy tailed this morning!" My best friend Alice chirped from a cozy looking armchair across the cafe. I scowled and flopped dramatically in the seat across from her. "How was the interview sunshine?"

I ignored the sarcastic nickname and launched into an account of my less-than-pleasant morning. "Alright so this jerk-off Newton was interviewing me and didn't look me in the eyes once. He actually asked me what my 'breast qualities' were. The pig didn't even correct himself! Then this leggy supermodel waltzes in and announces that she is the next interviewee. He shoved me out of his office so fast I didn't even get a chance to pick up my briefcase. He literally tossed it out the door after me and yelled that he would have his secretary call me."

"So all in all a good morning?" I slumped back into my chair, deflated. "Oh Bells, cheer up. The other girl just had 'bustier qualities." I stared at her incredulously and snorted. Only Alice could make me smile after my morning from hell.

"Don't look now, but I think a sex god has just entered the coffee shop." Taking advantage of Alice's distraction, I snatched her mug and took a gulp of her scalding hot coffee. I sputtered as my tongue was singed. She just shook her head disapprovingly and seized her cup back. "Fine, I'll gobble up this eye candy all by myself."

"You told me not to look," I reminded her teasingly. I made another grab for her mug.

"Nu uh, missy. Get your own!" I sighed heavily and hoisted myself out of the chair. My shoes squelched as the water that had been residing inside my discount nine west stilettos gushed unpleasantly out the sides. Alice snickered behind me. I shot her a challenging glare and watched with satisfaction as the smirk was wiped off her face. Feeling immensely better after my minuscule victory, I made a point to strut my squelching shoes all the way up to the counter. Then, three things seemed to happen in slow motion.

My heel slid dangerously across the tile, causing me to loose my balance and flail like a fish out of water.

My flying limbs knocked into the elderly lady who had just received her burning hot caramel late, causing the beverage to fly into the air.

And I saw him -- a living, breathing, Adonis right there in front of me. All of a sudden the heavens had opened up and smiled down on me. Its about time I had some good luck! He was staring at me incredulously and it took me a few seconds to figure out why.

oh. yeah.

"Holy fucking shit!" A nearby mother gasped and clamped her palms over her wide-eyed toddler's ears, but I was a bit too preoccupied to care. My butt slammed into the floor followed soon after by my head resulting in a loud, resounding smack. Then came the coffee. Piping hot late, whipped cream and all, rained down on me as I lay pathetically on the floor. It burned through my soggy business suit and into my skin. I was too disoriented to even try and avoid the blistering shower. Mortified, delirious, and incredibly sore, I stayed sprawled across the floor moaning as every single patron in Joe's Corner Coffee Shop seemed to freeze. Well, all but one.

"Miss? Miss, are you ok?" Ah Adonis was back. As he was leaning over me, I took advantage of his concern and began to study any features I may have missed in my mid-fall admiration. His hair was an unusual bronze color and looked as through he had tried to tame it and failed miserably. His dark, soulful eyes, even squinted in worry, were utterly breathtaking; I was enraptured by a rich emerald green that would make any girl weak in the knees. Thank god I was lying down. His cheek bones were high, sharp and chiseled. Boy, this guy put Brad Pitt to shame. His mouth was moving but I couldn't quite make out the words. Wait a minute. Was he talking to me--me?! Good lord I can die happy I thought dreamily as his glorious face blurred and I succumbed to darkness.

Please please Review and let me know how I did.

I know its short and I do apologize but keep in mind--it is only a prologue!


End file.
